community_newsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Archiv/2017/07
link=Community-Portal|center Willkommen zur Juli-Ausgabe der Community-News! Hoffentlich nutzt ihr die warmen Sommertage und genießt das Wetter – Aber jetzt ist es erstmal Zeit für unseren Rückblick auf den Monat. Das war im Juli so los Passend zum neuen Staffelstart von Game of Thrones haben sich Cyanide3 und Aki-chan86 Gedanken über die vielen Theorien gemacht, die in den Tiefen der Buchvorlagen schlummern, und mit freundlicher Unterstützung von EMP ein Gewinnspiel veranstaltet: Game of Thrones Staffel 7 - Theorien & Gewinnspiel. Wikianische Spiele thumb|150pxAm 30.07.2017 starteten die ersten offiziellen Wikianischen Spiele unter unserem Oberspielmacher ALXHU. Am 16. Mai wurde die Idee bereits angekündigt und die Wikis konnten sich anmelden. Nun beginnen die Spiele mit insgesamt 21 teilnehmenden Wikis in 3 Ligen. Ihr könnt ab sofort für die ersten beiden Disziplinen (Information & Hauptseite) eure Stimme abgeben: Wikianische Spiele - Runde 1 Video-News Zum mittlerweile fünften Mal gibt es die Community-News wieder als Video (inkl. Untertitel)! Darin stellt euch Tony einige unserer Rubriken vor. Damit es nicht komplett dem geschriebenen Inhalt entspricht, werden nur einige Themen aus dem gesamten Blog vorgestellt, die dafür auch etwas ausführlicher beleuchtet werden als hier. center|520px Technische Neuerungen *Blog-Beiträge werden auf mobilen Browsern nun auch in der mobilen Ansicht dargestellt, statt wie bisher auf die Desktop-Version weiterzuleiten. Kommentare können bis auf Weiteres weiterhin nur über die Desktop-Ansicht verfasst werden. *MediaWiki:Edit wurde von der MediaWiki-Whitelist entfernt, da hier einige Sicherheitsprobleme identifiziert werden konnten. * Die Kopfleiste der Diskussionen in der Desktop-Ansicht wurde überarbeitet und zeigt nun auch den aus den Wikis bekannten Header, um die Zusammengehörigkeit der Wikis und ihren Diskussionen mehr zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Zudem wurden einige weitere Änderungen beim Diskussions-Layout durchgeführt. Nähere Informationen gibt's im passenden Blog. *Die „Wikia-Karten“ wurden global deaktiviert. Die MediaWiki-Erweiterung Maps bleibt erhalten und wird demnächst aktualisiert. Nähere Informationen dazu gibt's im Forum. *Gelöschte Beiträge in den Diskussionen werden für Administratoren und Moderatoren nicht mehr im Diskussions-Feed angezeigt. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Spider-Man: Homecoming Am 13. Juli 2017 startete der Film und gleich zwei Autoren haben sich diesem Reboot angenommen. So nannte uns zuerst Springteufel 5 Gründe, wieso dies der beste Spider-Man-Film ist und kurz darauf präsentierte uns Captain Schlabberhose einen Guide zum neuen Spider-Man-Film. Beide Blogs findet ihr im Marvel-Filme Wiki. Mitarbeiter-Interview: Hypsoline In diesem Monat präsentierte uns unser Lieblings-Bosso wieder ein Mitarbeiter-Interview, in dem die französische Mitarbeiterin Hypsoline, die auch in Köln arbeitet, vorgestellt wird: Mitarbeiter-Interview: Hypsoline. 30 Jahre Metal Gear Vanyar21 ist Mitglied der FANDOM Gaming Task Force und zeigt, dass auch Frauen Gefallen an guten Spielen haben. In Ihrem Blog erklärt sie euch auf eine sehr spannende Art und Weise die verworrene Geschichte der 6 Snakes: 30 Jahre Metal Gear - Die verworrende Geschichte der 6 Snakes. Casting: Star-Wars-Besetzung gesucht thumb|right|100px|link= Ein Leben ohne Star Wars? Das geht doch gar nicht, werden einige jetzt losschreien, aber in seinem kleinen Gedankenexperiment ruft Jedi-Padawan TobiThrawn aus der Jedipedia zum großen Casting auf. Er stellt sich in seinem Blog die Frage, wer in den ersten Star-Wars-Filmen wohl mitspielen würde, wenn diese heutzutage gedreht werden würden: Casting... Star Wars - Besetzung gesucht. Dystopiefilme-Ein düsterer Blick in die Zukunft Ich habe ja ein kleines Faible für anstehende Apokalypsen und mag spannende, gesellschaftskritische Geschichten, die in der Zukunft spielen. Deshalb habe ich alle Liebhaber dystopischer Filme ein kleines Best-Of von Dystopiefilmen verfasst. Falls ihr nicht wisst, was das für Filme sind, schaut einfach mal in den Blog: Dystopiefilme Sommerfilme 2017 - Teil 2 Popcorn- und Nacholiebhaber aufgepasst. Spinelli313 präsentierte uns in ihrem zweiten Teil der Sommerfilme 2017 wieder eine bunte Mischung aus nerdigen Comicverfilmungen, einem Kriegs-Blogbuster à la Christopher Nolan und den langersehnten Start von Stephens Kings „Der Dunkle Turm“: Sommerfilme 2017 - Teil 2 Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age In ihrem zweiten Blog im Juli erläutert uns Vanyar21, warum das Final Fantasy XII-Remake „The Zodiac Age“ auch für all jene Spieler ansprechend sein kann, die sich im Jahr 2007 nicht mit dem Originalspiel anfreunden wollten: The Zodiac Age: Final Fantasy XII in besser, schneller und aufregender. Auf dem FANDOM-Bauernhof: Bilder Bauer Wik arbeitet heute sehr in sich gekehrt in seiner große Scheune. Er verteilt das Futter, ohne die Tiere großartig zu beachten und scheint mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Plötzlich stoppt er und stützt sich auf dem Stiel seiner Heugabel ab. Fred der Pfau, der die ganze Zeit hinter Wik stolzierte, konnte gar nicht so schnell anhalten und rennt gegen den Bauern. „Hey, wieso bleibt du denn plötzlich stehen“, fragt Fred den Bauern. „Ach. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, was ich Emilia morgen zu ihrem Geburtstag schenken soll“, antwortet er grübelnd. „Da ich keine Zeit mehr habe, etwas in der Stadt zu kaufen, weiß ich nicht, was ich ihr stattdessen schenken soll“. „Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Stück Käse“, schlägt Max die Maus vor. „Oder ein Glas leckere Milch“, entgegnet Kathi die Katze. „Ach das ist ganz lieb gemeint, aber ich denke nicht, dass sich Emilia darüber besonders freuen würde“, antwortet Wik. Fred watschelt einige Schritte zurück, fächert seine Federn zu einem schönen Rad auf und fragt: „Wie wäre es mit einigen schönen Bildern von uns allen?“ Wiks nachdenkliche Miene verwandelt sich in ein zufriedenes Lächeln und er nickt Fred zu: „Freddy, das ist eine sehr gute Idee“. Freudig verteilt Bauer Wik das restliche Futter und begibt sich in Haus. thumb|300pxNach dem Abendessen macht er sich sofort ans Werk und schnappt sich die große Kiste mit seinen Bildern. Im Laufe der Jahre haben sich dort etliche angesammelt. Von der Ernte, den vielen Hoffesten, Weihnachten und anderen schönen Momenten auf seinem Hof. Nachdem er endlich einige schöne Aufnahmen gefunden hat, scannt er sie an seinem Computer ein und macht daraus eine schöne Collage. Als am nächsten Morgen alle entspannt beim Frühstück zusammensitzen, überreicht Wik sein Geschenk. Emilia strahlt über beide Wangen, als sie das Bild auspackt und sieht, wie viele tolle, gemeinsame Erinnerungen sie auf Wiks Hof erlebt hat. „Vielen Dank, für das großartige Geschenk, jetzt habe ich immer eine Erinnerung an dich und die Tiere“, bedankt sich Emilia und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch auf FANDOM spielen Bilder in Artikeln eine wichtige Rolle. Zur Erklärung, als Erinnerung oder um lange Texte aufzulockern. Wenn du ein Bild hochladen möchtest, kannst du das auf verschiedene Weisen machen: * über die Schaltfläche „Erkunden“ - „Bilder“ - Bild hinzufügen * über die Bilder-hinzufügen-Erweiterung im Grafischen Editor oder in der Hilfe:Code-Ansicht * über die Spezialseite um mehrere Dateien hochzuladen Gerade wenn du viele Bilder hochladen möchtest, ist die Spezialseite sehr hilfreich, da du als normaler Benutzer eines Wikis 10 Bilder und als Admin 20 Bilder auf einen Schlag hochladen kannst. Ganz wichtig ist dabei natürlich, dass du an die Lizenzen der Urheber denkst. Aber darüber haben wir ja schon im vergangenen Jahr gesprochen. In der Hilfe:Galerien, Diashows und Slider/Wikitext kannst du dir ansehen, wie unterschiedlich du Bilder präsentieren kannst. Skript-Vorstellung thumb|link=|AjaxRC auf der Spezialseite „Letzte Änderungen“In diesem Monat gibt es endlich mal wieder eine Skript-Vorstellung! Ich möchte euch heute „'AjaxRC'“ vorstellen. Dieses Skript bietet die Möglichkeit, dass einige wichtige Seiten wie die Letzten Aktivitäten oder die Letzten Änderungen automatisch aktualisiert werden, ohne dass die ganze Seite neu geladen werden muss. Importieren könnt ihr es in eurem Wiki ganz einfach; Fügt einfach folgende Zeile auf der Seite MediaWiki:ImportJS (Hilfe) ein: dev:AjaxRC/code.js Jetzt wird das Skript geladen. Wenn ihr zum Beispiel einen deutschen Text angezeigt bekommen wollt, so fügt zusätzlich folgenden Code bei MediaWiki:Wikia.js oder MediaWiki:Common.js ein (bedenkt, dass in dem Wiki der JavaScript-Überprüfungsprozess aktiviert sein muss!): /* Anpassungen für AjaxRC */ window.ajaxPages = automatisch aktualisierende Seiten"; window.AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Automatische Aktualisierung'; window.AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Aktualisiert die Seite automatisch'; Wenn ihr noch mehr anpassen wollt, dann schaut einfach schaut mal bei AjaxRC#Configuration (englisch) vorbei. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Juli= Rückblick Juli *04. Juli 2017: That's You! *11. Juli 2017: Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age Final Fantasy-Wiki *11. Juli 2017: Minecraft Story Mode: Season 2 EP1 Minecraft-Wiki *12. Juli 2017: The End is Nigh *13. Juli 2017: Hey! PIKMIN Pikmin-Wiki *18. Juli 2017: Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles *19. Juli 2017: What Remains of Edith Finch *21. Juli 2017: Splatoon 2 Splatoon-Wiki *25. Juli 2017: Fortnite *25. Juli 2017: Pyre *25. Juli 2017: Aven Colony *28. Juli 2017: Shadow Tactics: Blade of the Shogun |-| Vorschau August= Vorschau August *02. August 2017: Tacoma *08. August 2017: Lawbreakers *08. August 2017: ARK: Survival Evolved *08. August 2017: Hellblade: Sensua´s Sacrifice *08. August 2017: Batman: The Enemy Within EP1 Batman-Wiki *11. August 2017: Sudden Strike 4 *15. August 2017: Sonic Mania Sonic-Wiki *18. August 2017: Agents of Mayhem *25. August 2017: F1 2017 *29. August 2017: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Mario-Wiki *29. August 2017: Absolver *31. August 2017: Life is Strange: Before the Storm EP1 Life is Strange-Wiki *31. August 2017: Das Schwarze Auge: Schicksalsklinge Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Juli= Rückblick Juli * 01. Juli 2017: Rosewood Staffel 1 startet auf Kabel 1 !SERIENSTART! * 01. Juli 2017: The good Place Staffel 1 startet auf Kabel 1 !SERIENSTART! * 05. Juli 2017: How To Get Away with Murder Staffel 3 startet auf VOX HTGAWM-Wikia * 05. Juli 2017: Scorpion Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben FUN Scorpion-Wikia * 07. Juli 2017: O.J.: Made in America Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 10. Juli 2017: One Piece Staffel 15 startet auf ProSieben MAXX OnePiecePedia * 12. Juli 2017: Code Black Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 12. Juli 2017: Mom Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 15. Juli 2017: Olympus Staffel 1 startet auf RTL 2 * 19. Juli 2017: Pure Genius Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 19. Juli 2017: Profilage Staffel 7 startet auf Sat.1 * 20. Juli 2017: Scream Queens Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx * 20. Juli 2017: The Originals Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx The Originals Spin-Off Wiki * 26. Juli 2017: Candice Renoir Staffel 3 startet auf ZDF_neo * 27. Juli 2017: Mom Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben * 27. Juli 2017: Vikings Fortsetzung von Staffel 4 auf ProSieben FUN Vikings Wiki * 28. Juli 2017: Father Brown Staffel 5 startet auf ZDF_neo * 31. Juli 2017: New Tricks Staffel 9 startet auf ZDF_neo * 31. Juli 2017: No Offence Staffel 2 startet auf ZDF_neo |-| Vorschau August= Vorschau August * 03. August 2017: Dark Matter Staffel 1 startet auf Tele 5 !SERIENSTART! * 03. August 2017: Empire Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben * 07. August 2017: The Mindy Project Fortsetzung von Staffel 4 auf Comedy Central * 13. August 2017: New Blood Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! * 13. August 2017: Z Nation Staffel 2 startet auf RTL II * 14. August 2017: White Collar Staffel 4 startet auf dem Disney Channel * 14. August 2017: The Office Fortsetzung von Staffel 5 auf Comedy Central * 18. August 2017: Bull Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 23. August 2017: Mistresses (US) Staffel 1 startet auf Super RTL !SERIENSTART! * 29. August 2017: Bones Staffel 12 startet auf RTL Bones Wiki |-| Vorschau August Streaming/Pay-TV= Vorschau AugustStreaming/Pay-TV * 02. August 2017: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Staffel 4 startet auf RTL NITRO * 02. August 2017: Chicago PD Staffel 4 startet auf AXN * 04. August 2017: We Hot American Summer Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 10. August 2017: I'm Sorry Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie !SERIENSTART! * 11. August 2017: Lucifer Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video Lucifer Wiki * 15. August 2017: Insecure Staffel 2 startet auf Sky Atlantic HD * 18. August 2017: Marvel's The Defenders Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! The Defenders Wiki * 23. August 2017: I'm Dying Up Here Staffel 1 startet auf Sky Atlantic HD !SERIENSTART! * 26. August 2017: Longmire Staffel 4 startet auf RTL NITRO * 30. August 2017: Killjoys Staffel 4 startet auf SyFy Filme Rückblick Juli= Rückblick Juli * 06. Juli 2017: Kinostart Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich 3 * 06. Juli 2017: Kinostart Casino Undercover * 06. Juli 2017: Kinostart Das Pubertier * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Begabt - Die Gleichung eines Lebens * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Berlin Falling * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Spider-Man - Homecoming * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Fallen - Engelsnacht * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Zum Verwechseln ähnlich * 20. Juli 2017: Kinostart Valerian - Die Stadt der tausend Planeten * 20. Juli 2017: Kinostart Das unerwartete Glück der Familie Payan * 27. Juli 2017: Kinostart Max 2 - Agent auf vier Pfoten * 27. Juli 2017: Kinostart Ostwind - Aufbruch nach Ora |-| Vorschau August= Vorschau August * 03. August 2017: Kinostart Alibi.com * 03. August 2017: Kinostart Planet der Affen - Survival * 03. August 2017: Kinostart Emoji - Der Film * 10. August 2017: Kinostart Der Dunkle Turm * 10. August 2017: Kinostart Lucky Loser - Ein Sommer in der Bredouille * 10. August 2017: Kinostart Der Wein und der Wind * 17. August 2017: Kinostart Bigfoot Junior * 17. August 2017: Kinostart Bullyparade - Der Film * 17. August 2017: Kinostart The Promis - Die Erinnerung bleibt * 17. August 2017: Kinostart Tigermilch * 24. August 2017: Kinostart Atomic Blonde * 24. August 2017: Kinostart Happy Family * 24. August 2017: Kinostart Annabelle 2 * 31. August 2017: Kinostart Jugend ohne Gott * 31. August 2017: Kinostart Das Löwenmädchen Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|170px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Der HobbitDer Hobbit – J. R. R. Tolkien Eigentlich träumt Bilbo Beutlin nur von einem ruhigen und friedlichen Leben in seiner Hobbithöhle mit regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten. Doch plötzlich tauchen der Magier Gandalf in Begleitung von 13 Zwergen auf und bringen das Leben des Hobbits durcheinander. Angesteckt von ihrem Eifer entscheidet er sich spontan die Zwerge auf ihrer Gefährlichen Reise zu begleiten und in die Ferne zu ziehen. So beginnt ein Abenteuer, das größer nicht sein könnte, versuchen doch die Gefährten die alte Zwergenstadt Erebor vom Feuerdrachen Smaug zurück zu erobern. Doch auch auf dem Weg lauern Gefahren in Form von Orks, gierigen Elfen und verschlagenen Menschen. Weiterlesen … • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory Tit for tat Seit jeher streiten sich die Wurfgeschwister Sturmjäger und Finkenfell schon - zum Ärger ihrer Mutter Maisfell. Um die beiden voneinander etwas zu trennen, erteilt sie den beiden Jungkatzen eines Tages unterschiedliche Aufgaben, die sie zu erledigen haben. Blöd ist nur, dass selbst diese Aufgaben in den beiden Kriegern nur Streit und Raufereien auslöst. Doch dieses Mal müssen die zwei Katzen schmerzlich lernen, dass das daraus resultierende nicht immer positiv ist und manchmal sogar Leben kosten kann... Autor: Lovely Shadow (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Folgende Wikis hatten diesen Monat Geburtstag. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Und das war es auch schon wieder mit den Community-News für diesen Monat. Für Feedback und Vorschläge ist natürlich wie immer reichlich Platz in den Kommentaren. Wir sehen uns in einem Monat! ----